


words [soonhoon]

by frostae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, im trying to stay consistent with updates sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostae/pseuds/frostae
Summary: Soonyoung changed Jihoon's life with only a few words through the years.soonhoon





	words [soonhoon]

It took one word for Soonyoung to actually assert his character into Jihoon's small, introverted life.

 

Jihoon never really went out of his small apartment. He loved to stay cuddled under a strong cocoon of blankets, listening to music after his usually horrible day, simply calming himself down.

 

Soonyoung was his next door neighbor.

 

His next door neighbor, who blared upbeat music really loud, which annoying the living shit out of Jihoon. After a long day, Jihoon wanted peaceful, melodic music playing. This wasn't really helping.

 

It had annoyed Jihoon to a point where he  _got out of his house_ to tell Soonyoung to calm the fuck down.

 

Stomping out of his house, clad in his cute pajamas with a teddy bear print but not really caring about his appearance, he knocked furiously in Soonyoung's door. He could practically feel the music vibrating through the wood.

 

When the door opened, Jihoon was  _really_ thrown off track.

 

The man opposite Jihoon was, to put it in simple words,  _breathtaking._

 

He was wearing a simple printed black t-shirt and some sweatpants, but the way his black hair was tousled and how his face was covered in beads of sweat made him look  _hot._  His eyes had slight makeup on, very slight indeed, but enough to make a hurricane erupt in Jihoon's stomach.

 

And then, his neighbor smiled, which was adorable, chubby cheeks appearing and eyes crinkling, changing his whole demeanor and blowing Jihoon's mind.

 

And the one word that made Jihoon's lungs fade away into butterflies was just a simple "Hello!"

* * *

 

It took two words for Soonyoung to show Jihoon that he cared.

 

It was another one of those shit days, where Jihoon fucked up real bad. He had a sudden burst of anger and let it out all on Wonwoo, practically his only friend, and Wonwoo conveniently stopped talking to Jihoon.

 

Now without Wonwoo, Jihoon had almost no one.

 

To most people, Jihoon came off as rude and cold and angry; no one really associated with him, and when Wonwoo came and talked to Jihoon, he felt so much _better_. But now Wonwoo wasn't there, and Jihoon was back to square one again - alone and broken.

 

Nobody really saw Jihoon as who he actually was — just moody, and needed to rely on someone, because as much as he tried, he couldn't help himself.

 

Jihoon pulled out the keys from his pocket while keeping an excellent poker face on. But his eyes bore a red tinge to it, which made it obvious that he had been crying.

 

And then Jihoon heard footsteps. He turned his head to the side, only to see Soonyoung walk to his own door. 

 

Ah. There was another problem. Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon hated to admit it, but he had an unrestrainable crush on the younger. He'd see him every now and then, coming back from dance practice (Jihoon knew it was dance practice because Soonyoung was on his school dance team, as he later found out) and have his heart crumble down, but Jihoon's heart also ached, because Soonyoung probably didn't notice him at all.

 

But this time, Soonyoung stopped to look at Jihoon, eyes sort of widening. Then, concern toning his voice, Soonyoung asked, " _Something wrong?_ "

 

And Jihoon released the breath he didn't know he was holding, because the concern rigged in Soonyoung's voice made him feel like _someone actually cared,_ and tears rushed to Jihoon's eyes, and he broke down completely, falling into Soonyoung's arms.

 

And Jihoon cried even more at the fact that Soonyoung patted his back comfortingly.

 

* * *

It took three words for Soonyoung to make Jihion actually blush.

 

In school, people used Jihoon for their own amusement sometimes, throwing cringy comments at him and desperately trying to make the short one blush, but unanimously failing. Jihoon even gained a new nickname — Mr No Feels.

 

It seemed as though only one person really cared — Soonyoung.

 

Through the months, Jihoon and Soonyoung grew visibly closer. But Soonyoung, being Soonyoung, was pretty public about it, asking Jihoon for high fives after coming back from dance practice in the middle of the hallway, which spurred unwanted rumors.

 

On one particular occasion, Soonyoung invited Jihoon over for a movie. Of course, Jihoon agreed gladly, and maybe a bit too quickly.

 

About fifteen minutes before the fixed time the two had set to meet, Jihoon found himself in front of his cupboard, deciding what to wear. He wanted to look good in front of Soonyoung, so naturally he spent more than thirty minutes trying to formulate the best outfit ever. He settled on a loose black tee and torn jeans, with just a hint of smoky eye makeup.

 

When he rang the doorbell and Soonyoung opened the door, about to call out Jihoon for being late, he stopped - more like froze - in his tracks. He gulped before inviting Jihoon inside.

 

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Jihoon inquired curiously.

 

" _You....look good._ " Soonyoung stammered back cutely, and probably for the first time in Jihoon's life, a faint rosy pink creeped up onto his cheeks.

 

* * *

It took four words for Soonyoung to make Jihoon appreciate himself.

 

"Jihoonie!"

 

Only one person called him that. Jihoon smiled as he turned towards the direction of the voice.

 

"Yes, Soonyoung?"

 

The youger's eyes were practically burning with excitement.

 

"I have a dance performance!"

 

On usual days, Jihoon felt like his happiness and excitement was fake, like he put up a useless façade to make people know that he apparently cared, a way of getting people to converse with you. But suddenly he felt so genuinely joyful when he exclaimed, "Really?" back to Soonyoung.

 

The boy replied with an overly hyped up "Yes!" that made Jihoon melt into a puddle of mush. Soonyoung was just so darn cute.

 

"Ah, Soon, you're so talented. Look at you, going for a dance recital all alone."

 

Soonyoung in question pursed his lips. "Stop babying me! Besides," he said, " _You're really talented too._ "

 

For some reason, Jihoon stood frozen. Then, slowly breaking out of his sudden daze, he asked slowly, "What makes you think that?"

 

Soonyoung scoffed as though it was obvious. "Have you heard yourself sing? Have you heard the music you make? It's all so amazing. The melody, it's so amazing how you can craft such meaningful music. I admire that a lot in you."

 

Soonyoung appreciated his music. Soonyoung liked his music.

 

Why did Jihoon suddenly like his music more?

 

* * *

However, it took five words for Soonyoung to crush Jihoon's heart and hopes.

 

Months with Soonyoung became years. They became so close, and JIhoon's feelings evolved. He _loved_ Soonyoung, who he affectionately called Hoshi, with all his heart — he loved Soonyoung to a point where Jihoon would jump off a cliff is Hoshi wanted him to.

 

And Jihoon had held it all in for so long — he couldn't anymore. He needed to let Hoshi know how much he meant to him.

 

So on a bright Sunday, Jihoon walked up to Hoshi, keeping his hopes high and being unhealthily optimistic.

 

The latter was dancing in his living room, music blaring loudly, and Jihoon fondly recalled the time when they had first met. The music had blared even louder then.

 

"Hoshi?" Jihoon called out, and Hoshi stopped his dance routine (which was very sexy to be honest) and walked to turn off the music.

 

"Yeah hyung?"

 

Jihoon cleared his throat awkwardly, because whatever he had been about to stay got awkwardly stuck there. When he regained his composure and got his voice back, he started out slow.

 

"Soonyoung...I've been in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you. And I still do. You mean the world to me, and seeing you happy makes a smile bloom onto my face, you make me laugh even when I'm in the worst of moods, you put up with my pathetic crap, I love you. There. I said it."

 

By the end of Jihoon's small speech, Hoshi's mouth was agape, lips parted, and Jihoon couldn't help but think how beautiful Soonyoung looked at that very moment, and he wanted it to last forever.

 

This was it.

 

But sadly, happy moments don't really last that long.

 

"I'm sorry, hyung," Soonyoung said, and Jihoon could feel his casual smile vanish, " _You're just my best friend._ "

 

To say that hurt was an understatement.

 

It was as though Jihoon's world came crashing down on him, but the moment seemed as soft as the touch of a feather.

 

It hurt, though, hurt like shit.

 

Suddenly it was as though Jihoon lost his balance, the one who balanced him out leaving although he was right in front of him.

 

And when Jihoon looked back into Soonyoung'seyes, that were filled with an uncharacteristic guilt, Jihoon couldn't even nod.

**Author's Note:**

> This was long! I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Currently I'm trying to stay consistent with my updates, we'll see how that goes.


End file.
